El lenguaje de los idiotas
by Vicio
Summary: Togainu no chi: Shiki y Akira terminan atados por un lazo más fuerte que el del destino. Desesperados, intentarán hallar la cura en las fauces del lobo. El reto consiste en entenderse mutuamente pero parece imposible…. después de todo ¿Qué idioma hablan los idiotas? ShikixAkira.
1. El travieso Gunji

**Disclaimer: **Togainu no chi no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**ADVERTENCIA***

Relación hombre_hombre

¿Y tú qué harías si la persona que odias está jodidamente buena?

x

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El travieso Gunji.**

Me pareció que transcurrían siglos, allí de pie frente al escritorio, apreciando los contornos de la madera.

Tuve la impresión de que la sala se enfriaba repentinamente cuando oí que alguien abría la puerta detrás de mí. El más alto de los sirvientes de Árbitro se levantó para comprobar de quién se trataba…

Si bien el inesperado visitante no fue suficiente para hacer que me diera la vuelta, lo fue el balbuceó de sorpresa que emitió Kiriwar.

Se había quedado de piedra, y yo también.

—¿Dónde está? —Dijo sin alteración alguna en la voz. — Díganle que traigo lo que me pidió.

Como siempre erguido en silencio. Un tipo de inaudita calma, rodeado de misterio.

Todos los presentes enfocamos nuestra atención en él. Había logrado cautivarnos… de nuevo.

— ¡Shikitty! — Exclamó el único que se atrevía a llamarlo de esa manera tan descarada. — Árbitro se fue hace tres horas, y no ha regresado.

—¿Cómo que 'se fue'? ¿A dónde pudo irse sin que lo maten? — Shiki avanzó hasta donde estaba yo y dejó su recado sobre el escritorio.

Instintivamente dejé de respirar.

Él pareció vacilar unos instantes y luego reparó por primera vez en mi presencia.

Tuve algo así como un escalofrío cuando me miró, examinándome.

— Creí que eras el perro sin ojos de Árbitro.

Erguí el cuello ofendido y alterado, pero no le respondí.

— No me digas que lo esperas también — Continuó. — Si es para lo que creo, me voy a quedar sin trabajo.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— Nunca sabes de qué hablo, perrito.

El diminutivo no pudo causar mucho más en mí que asco y resentimiento. Viejas heridas comenzaron a abrirse. De pronto supe que no sería capaz de soportar más tiempo cerca de ése sujeto.

Cuando hice ademán de alejarme, me sujetó por el brazo. Y entonces, preso del impulso le mandé un puñetazo que esquivó con desconcertante facilidad.

—Muy lento. — Dijo y se echó a reír.

Después adoptó una actitud serena, como si mi repentino intento de golpearlo hubiese sido una venia amistosa para él.

Me observaba a través de unos ojazos que denotaban experiencia. Sus mejillas eran más tersas y su cara más blanca de lo que recordaba, daban ganas de acariciarla para comprobar que no se trataba de un muñeco de plástico.

— ¿Qué tal la vida sin mí? — Musitó con prepotencia.

— Gratificante. — Respondí sin rencor.

— Puedo ver que estás más delgado.

— Y tú más... no. Tú sigues igual.

Mientras hablábamos nos habíamos situado de tal forma que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, sin mirarnos, porque así era la única manera en que podíamos respirar el mismo aire.

— ¿Y esos cortes? — Preguntó en lo que indicaba con la mirada unos rasguños en mi brazo izquierdo que él mismo me había ocasionado. — ¿Tanto me has echado de menos?

Intenté reponerme para seguir el juego sin enojarme. —Claro. No sabes lo mucho que añoro sufrir, llorar, curarme los chipotes... y ah, recoger el cabello que me arrancabas cuando te corrías. Pero dime, ¿es cierto eso de que me has extrañado tanto que has tenido que preguntar por mí?

—Pues sí. Ya no hay a quien joderse por las noches… Salí a buscarte al prostíbulo un día pero me dijeron que te habían despedido por sucia.

Compuse una mueca de fastidio. Shiki siempre tendría algo mundano para decir. Acercó el rostro a mi oreja y su voz adoptó el tacto de un paño de seda.

—¿Aún la tienes? — Murmuró al ver que yo no contestaba.

—¿La cruz?

— Ajá.

— Uhm, tal vez. — Me rasqué el cuello para mostrar con disimulo la cadena plateada.

Shiki me empujo suavemente con su hombro, sonriendo, en un gesto íntimo de amor. — Tú, me debes una cosa.

— Te ofrecí mi calcetín y me pegaste.

— Porque yo quería la chaqueta…

Iba a replicar con algo meloso pero me detuve al darme cuenta de que habíamos estado hablando en susurros, como suelen hacer los amantes antes de disponerse a compartir la cama. Eso sumado al hecho de que estábamos tan cerca…

Miré en derredor para cerciorarme de que nadie nos prestaba atención antes de cualquier cosa. Kiriwar estaba en el sofá, pero Gunji…

De pronto, la cabeza del rubio apareció entre las nuestras. Solo su boca y nariz eran visibles.

—Ho la—Saludó. Luego gritó haciendo que nos sobresaltáramos.

—¿Qué quieres? — Mascullé tratando de apartarlo.

— A ver, poned las manos así.

—¿Para qué?

—Ahh... Solo háganlo.

Shiki desvió la mirada fastidiado. —No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

Gunji compuso una mueca de decepción, estiró el labio hacia mí y después de gruñir un poco hice lo que me pedía. —¿Qué con eso?

El rubio volvió a sonreír, como Shiki no había querido cooperar, le agarró el brazo a la fuerza y lo puso junto al mío.

Lo malo vino cuando sacó unas esposas metálicas y deliberadamente las enganchó a nuestras muñecas, uniéndonos.

Todo en un segundo.

Comprendí lo que estaba ocurriendo al rato, Gunji nos abrazó toscamente por los hombros. —Listo, estáis casados.

Comencé a tirar de la cadeneta con ahínco.

Shiki al percatarse también de la situación, se volvió con elegancia y le metió a Gunji el mango de la katana en la boca con tal fuerza que lo sentó en el sofá. — Agradece que fue por ése agujero y no por otro, hijo puta.

Miré el empaque que antiguamente contenía las esposas, ponía una imagen supremamente afeminada seguida de un letrero corriente. "Esposas mágicas. Cásese con quien guste."

— No trae las llaves. – Anuncié.

Shiki me arrebató la caja y se la arrojo a Gunji, que ya se reponía, dejándolo sentado otra vez.

— ¡Te quedas ahí!

— Tal vez puedas romperlas – Sugirió Kiriwar, uniéndose al caos.

— No se puede. – Habló Gunji. —¡Son máaagicas!

Shiki estuvo a punto de lanzarle el escritorio. Tomó las esposas por cada extremo sin importarle si me lastimaba y tiró de ellas, pero el metal ni se inmutó.

—¿Qué diablos…? – Dijo Kiriwar. — ¿perdiste la hombría Shiki?

—¡Es el amor! – Continuó su amigo partiéndose de risa. Yo me sonrojé, adolorido.

— No se rompen, ¿no escuchaste? son máaagicas. — Comenté, imitando el peculiar acento de Gunji.

— Cállate, ¿cómo puedes creerle a ese retrasado?

Los sirvientes de Árbitro continuaron carcajeándose mientras Shiki intentaba cortar la cadena con la catana, con sus manos, tirando de ella, de mí.

— Pon un poco más de resistencia. – Se quejó.

—¡Me duele!

— No se romperán dándole besos, tonto. O aguantas esto o te corto la mano.

Tragué saliva. — Gunji, ¿dónde están las llaves?

—No tengo idea.

—¡Ahhhh! – Se exasperó Shiki lanzándose al rubio, llevándome consigo y a los objetos que se nos atravesaban.

Kiriwar gozaba con el sufrimiento ajeno.

—¡Shiki! – Gritaba yo aferrándolo, pero él me levantaba sin problemas y mi patético intento por contenerlo parecía más un abrazo.

—Me enferma tenerte tan cerca por más de diez minutos al día, Akira. Aléjate.

—Oigan, ¿por qué no buscar la llave en lugar de estrujarse los cabellos como mujercitas?

—¿Y tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar? – Shiki replicó con cinismo.

Kiriwar sonrió. Se apartó lentamente, dejando ver una puerta marrón que estaba detrás.

El despacho de Árbitro.

* * *

_¿Te gustó? Se agradece el comentario._


	2. Viejos sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Togainu no chi no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**ADVERTENCIA***

Shiki_OOC/ Gore suave.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Viejos sentimientos.**

Su mano enguantada tiró del picaporte...

La puerta cedió inmediatamente, abriéndose con lentitud; dejando al descubierto una escalera que se difuminaba en la oscuridad enigmática de una guarida de terror.

Algo no andaba bien. Yo lo sabía. Bastaba con mirar hacia adentro.

—¿Qué hay abajo?—Preguntó Shiki, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se dirigió hasta allí entonces, arrastrándome con él. —No pienso entrar a ese lugar. —Alegué tratando de aferrarme al marco.

La figura esbelta de él ya se distorsionaba con la penumbra a su alrededor. —Nadie te pidió que hablaras.—Su voz rebotó en las paredes y tuve que inhalar el aire largamente para contenerme ante su provocación.

En cuanto estuvimos varios escalones abajo, Kiriwar cerró la pesada puerta, dejándonos sumidos en la total oscuridad. No había otro sonido aparte de mi respiración.

Shiki levantó el brazo izquierdo y con un movimiento de su mano que no pude descifrar, encendió una vela que estaba a un lado de las escalatinas.

Pareció pensar un momento con los ojos bien abiertos hacia la calidez de la llama. Su cara fue el lienzo de varias figuras que se dibujaron en contraste con la luz y las sombras.

Al no entender qué acababa de hacer, ni cómo, entré en la más odiosa de las contradicciones: Ese diablo que parecía estar hecho exclusivamente para dañar había creado algo hermoso con un solo chasqueo de sus dedos.

—¿Ves?— Susurró al percatarse de mi desconcierto. —Hago magia también.

Cruzamos el pasillo. Él continuó moviéndose por ahí sin problemas mientras yo esquivaba objetos todo el tiempo, intentando no caer y matarme.

Aquello para Shiki era una molestia, por lo que tiraba de mi como si fuera un costal —¡Camina más rápido! — Me ordenaba sin ninguna consideración.

Me entró una ira descomunal al oírlo. Intenté atercarlo pero en el proceso se me enredó el pie en quién sabe dónde y me resbalé golpeándome la cara contra un ladrillo de mierda.

Shiki me miraba sin expresión en lo que varios objetos de las paredes caían encima de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué tan idiota puedes ser? —Maldijo, empleando un tono de voz emblemático. Dirigió sus ojos a otro lugar, y con los dedos alcanzó el último cuadro de la pared para tumbarlo y hacer que me golpeara. —Te faltó uno.

* * *

**XXXXX**

Nos dispusimos a recorrer las habitaciones una vez más, sintiendo como la paciencia nos abandonaba con cada minuto desperdiciado. Caminamos en sepulcral silencio. Si nuestros pasos no coincidían… ¿lo harían nuestros pensamientos?

Shiki se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté. Él solo evadió el comentario manoteando el aire con soberbia. Dispuesto a continuar, pero luego trastabillando unos pasos más adelante.

El desasosiego volvió a invadirle y yo volví a sentirme nervioso.

Permanecí atento al movimiento de sus labios cuando articularon palabra. —Alguien viene. —Soltó como si nada.

—¿Qué? —Exclamé más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado. Luego comencé a desesperarme viéndolo allí de pie sin hacer nada cuando pude oír el sonido de las pisadas también.

Sentí que las paredes del salón comenzarían a ceder y no pude menos que echar a correr hasta que, claro, un dolor agudo en la muñeca me lo impidió.

Dirigí una mirada atrás en busca de una explicación, pero solo hallé a Shiki con el brazo en la misma posición que el mío. Levantado, formando un ángulo de 90 grados con su cintura.

¿Tan antónimos éramos? Habíamos ido en la dirección contraria al otro…

Ahora nuestros cuerpos tenían la postura de unos danzantes que se separan violentamente sin poder soltarse de las manos.

—¡Por ahí no! —Refunfuñé tirando de él sin lograr que se moviera un solo milímetro. —¿Eres tonto? Está oscuro de ése lado y no podremos ver nada.

Shiki frunció en ceño. Debí saber que mis palabras descuidadas lo irritarían.

Recogió su brazo para arrastrarme. Yo seguía indignado —¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre a tu manera? Deberías aprender a escuch… aahrrg.

Me estrellé contra un muro, o eso creí hasta que él habló para pedir que me callara, entonces comprendí que era su espalda de piedra lo que me había recibido.

Algo estalló en mi hombro derecho, algo parecido a una palmadita. Intenté girarme pero la vista quedaba interrumpida por una espesa negrura.

—¿Me tocaste el hombro a propósito? –Quise saber.

—¿Tú me estás abrazando a propósito?

—No te estoy abrazando.

—Pues yo no te he tocado.

—¡Hablo en serio!

—Yo también. —Shiki estaba resentido. —Además de que no puedo, ¿para qué querría yo tocarte?

Era innegable, anatómicamente, imposible que se moviera sin que me diera cuenta. Sacudí la cabeza, pues empecé a especular cosas. Atrás solo veía una combinación de siluetas que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Me acordé de una vieja frase, 'no puedo ver ni la palma de mi mano', emularla en ese instante no fue de lo más inteligente. Los dedos tocaron algo suave que se había plantado frente a mí.

Perdiendo momentáneamente el habla me volví alarmado, muerto de miedo. Intenté advertir a Shiki pero solo logré atragantarme.

Me iba a poner a lloriquear, y entonces…

—¿De qué nos escondemos? —Murmuraron. Yo pegué el peor grito de la vida, ¡era el diablo! Y con mi alarido acababa de asustarlo también a él. Se puso a gritar y el único que pareció mantenerse en sus cabales fue Shiki que luchaba por darse la vuelta.

—¿Son imbéciles? —Espetó furioso. —¿hacen eso cada vez que se ven? ¡Con un demonio, dame eso!

No entendí a qué se refería Shiki hasta que me colocaron la luz de una linterna en la cara. Yo había resbalado hasta el piso.

—Hay alguien allí. –Estaba encandilado, convencido de que no estaba loco —Hay alguien…

—Por favor dime que estás bien.

Tuve otro escalofrío al ver una mano tenderse amablemente en mi ayuda. Shiki permanecía a mi lado sosteniendo la linterna.

Ahora que veía al causante de mi casi infarto, me daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido.

—¡KEISUKE! — Exhalé en un brinco. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mi amigo intentó poner orden a su cabeza. Tal vez buscaba las palabras correctas para explicar su presencia, pero incluso antes de empezar a plantear las ideas, nos encontramos siendo arrojados a un armario por obra y gracia de Shiki.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? — Traté de revirar, oponiendo resistencia, pero el de pelo negro continuó empujándonos a mí y Keisuke como si quisiera meter una vaca en una maleta. Azotó la puerta del armario en el mismo momento en que se abría la del cuarto.

...Y tuve que tragarme todas mis palabras. Arbitro acababa de aparecer con el chico perro.

Creo que lo besó un rato aunque no pude saberlo con seguridad.

Los extraños quejidos del perro me sacaron de casillas, me entró la curiosidad, y en serio me iba a morir si no lo sabía pronto. Abrí la boca para preguntar, pero Keisuke se me adelantó.

—¿Por qué el hombrecito no habla?

Shiki nos miró a ambos con aire grave. —Porque Arbitro le arrancó la lengua.

Pareció deleitarse con la reacción que obtuvo de nosotros y satisfecho volvió a su lugar.

Era como un abuelo malvado que cuenta historias de terror a sus nietecitos, los mata de miedo y luego emula el cuento para terminarlos de matar.

...Lo último no fue necesario. El chico perro le ahorró el trabajo aunque terminara por aterrorizarlo a él también.

—¿Qué pasa Kau? —Dijo Árbitro. Shiki se retorció por el tono de voz empleado, mientras que Keisuke me apretó del brazo. —¿El armario? —Todos saltamos alarmados.—¿Qué hay con el armario?

Advertí que Shiki retrocedía, aplastándonos con su espalda nada modesta. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Yo porque Arbitro me causaba temor, Shiki porque le avergonzaba no poder deshacerse de las esposas y Keisuke porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Pudimos sentir el suspenso, la adrenalina acumularse en nuestras venas apretadas. Las puertas estaban siendo forzadas. Era el fin.

O tal vez… no.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi amigo escurrirse por una especie de pasaje estrecho en la esquina del habitáculo. Me hizo señas de que lo siguiera y no tuve tiempo ni de pensarlo… Shiki me empujo con brutalidad para apurarme.

Cuando el armario se abrió pudimos ver la sombra de Kau olfatear los alrededores, sus piernas flacas, su cuerpo lúgubre. Fue un momento en el que por poco escupimos nuestros corazones.

—¿Lo ves? no hay nada… —Anunció Arbitro. Los tres respiramos aliviados. —Espera un momento. —Inconscientemente me aferré nervioso a Shiki, como si la negrura de su camiseta fuera capaz de consumirme y hacerme desaparecer. Veía por encima de su hombro, asomándome ligeramente y la mano que tenía atada comenzó a dolerme. Atrás Keisuke a duras penas respiraba. Tensión.

—¡Ah! —Arbitro lanzó un gritito femenino que hizo sobresaltar al más fuerte. Era evidente que estaba sufriendo. Lo odiaba tanto, su femineidad, su extravagancia…

—¡Mira Kau! —Se vio la mano de Árbitro alcanzar algo así como un cinto de púas con una serie de ligueros de cuero atados, del suelo. —Creí que lo había perdido para siempre, ¡es maravilloso!

Se escuchó el sonido de un beso y la puerta cerrarse. La oscuridad volvió a llenar el recinto y Shiki y yo nos jorobamos aliviados.

Pero algo andaba mal. Detrás de mí, todo se hallaba excesivamente tranquilo. El pecho de Keisuke que tenía apretado contra mi espalda no bajaba ni subía. Preocupado, me volví hacia él.

La inocencia y serenidad que le caracterizaban se habían esfumado. Era como si hubiera hallado la manera de mantenerse tan quieto como una estatua de mármol. En su rostro apacible, se dibujaba una mueca de horror. Los ojos tan abiertos como platos hacia el techo.

— Qu… —Estuve a punto de indagar sobre su reciente estado pero me interrumpí cuando levantó el dedo tembloroso, señalando arriba, la esquina que unía la pared y el techo.

De allí, en un largo agujero parecido a una zanja, colgaba la cabeza de un hombre con los brazos extendidos a los lados, los dedos agarrotados a causa del dolor y la lengua cayéndosele a pedazos por la comisura de los labios. No tenía ojos, en su lugar, se situaban dos agujeros negros de los que escurría sangre repugnante.

Shiki se había quedado petrificado mirándome, miró mi cabeza y entonces entendí el gesto… ¡El muerto también tenía el cabello gris!

* * *

**XXXXX**

Detallábamos el cadáver con tanta determinación, que cuando éste se deslizó un poco hacia abajo, nos azotamos contra la pared del susto.

Las piernas me flaquearon y sentí deseos de vomitar.

— Dejen de jugar —Dijo Shiki— Aun sigue en pie lo de cortarte la mano.

No dije nada pero sí que pensé muchas cosas. La realidad era que prefería vivir manco a tener que soportar la idea de que un muerto me cayera encima.

Shiki se situó delante de mí, y apartando algunas cosas, logró hacer suficiente espacio como para que nos sentáramos. Había aliviado sin querer mi claustrofobia, la idea de morir asfixiado.

Por algunos instantes permanecimos sin hacer nada, no era como si pudiéramos hacer mucho de todas formas.

Nada podía estar peor, maldije, evocando a todos los demonios del infortunio.

Unos gemidos llegaron desde fuera. —¿Y ahora qué?— Pensé con amargura.

Keisuke arrugó el ceño —¿Qué es eso? — Farfulló.

_Ahh…_

¿Un suspiro?

Luego otro. Y por último una melosa palabra. Me había puesto a temblar. No éramos unos pervertidos, era real. Se trataba de los sonidos del sexo.

Me sonrojé cuando mis ojos fueron a parar en los de Shiki. Recordé sus insinuaciones, su brutalidad, sus manos sobre mí, apresándome y liberándome al tiempo.

Comencé a excitarme con los gemidos de afuera. —¡Ahora no! —Me dije. No fuera a ser que me corriera delante de Keisuke. Pero por más que intentaba detener mi hiperactiva imaginación, las imágenes me pasaban como flashes delante de los ojos. En una de esas, Shiki me susurraba —No te preocupes… tú gritas más bonito.

Al fondo, mi amigo se puso en cuclillas agarrándose la cabeza, incapaz de ignorar el cadáver encima de nosotros.

Pronto, también resbalé hasta sentarme, Shiki me imitó con indulgencia. De alguna forma había logrado contenerme, aunque aún algo alterado e incómodamente caliente, con el muerto mirándonos desde arriba como un Dios.

Tenía mucho sueño además.

Puse el codo en mi rodilla y clavé la barbilla en la mano. Cabeceaba aletargado por lo que no pude ver la maliciosa sonrisa que se estiró en sus labios. Shiki movió su propia mano derecha para jalar la mía y hacer que la cabeza se me sacudiera con violencia.

Lo miré enojado por unos segundos. Luego decidí olvidar el asunto y volví a apoyar la frente en la mano.

Él volvió a ejecutar su travesura.

¿Cuál era su problema? Hubiera querido preguntarle. Esta vez me quedé acuchillándolo mentalmente hasta que tuvo que indagar al respecto. —¿Qué?

Desvié la mirada. —Nada.

Pude notar que Shiki se inquietaba y no me quitaba los ojos de encima. —¿Qué? — emulé su pregunta.

—Nada.— Remedó mi respuesta. Se acomodó mejor entre las cajas que estaba recostado. —¿Ése es tu novio?

Lo miré desconcertado. —¿Keisuke?

—Como se llame.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Parece preocuparse mucho por ti.

—Pues sí. Es lo que hacen los amigos.

—¿Qué diablos sé yo de los amigos?

Keisuke se removió a mi lado. Estaba demasiado cerca y no pude contener las ganas de acariciarle el rostro. —Al principio era molesto...— continué. —Pero después te acostumbras. De alguna forma aprendes a valorar lo que la gente hace por ti.

Shiki rezongó. —Deberíamos callarnos… antes de que ése necrófilo nos escuche y venga a embalsamarnos.

Me reí. Había sido él quien había iniciado la conversación, pero tan pronto mencioné a Keisuke, se había tornado arisco. —Está bien. Buenas noches… tardes… días ¿qué hora es? Ah… qué importa.

Recargué nuevamente la frente en mis rodillas, y estuve a punto de patear a ese hombre cuando volvió a tirar de mi muñeca, pero no pude.

Esta vez no se trataba de una maldad por parte suya. Me jalaba para indicarme que me moviera.

Miré su cara.

A pesar de ser un tipo malvado, no era para nada repugnante. Por el contrario era sumamente atractivo y jodedor.

—Ven…

Parpadeé perplejo.

¿Quería que me le acercara? Fue como una patada en el estómago, ¿debía responder? Me estaba sofocando.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Qué vengas.

—Pero Keisuke se morirá del frío si me quito.

—¿Y?

Ah, sus celos. Me acomodé para dormir e ignorarlo, ocultando mi sonrisa pero sin poder evitar soltar un último murmullo de despedida. —Tú… me quieres mucho.

* * *

**Saruki Hiro (L)**


	3. Cautivo del azar

**Disclaimer: **Togainu no chi no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**ADVERTENCIA***

Shiki_OOC/BL/Final

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cautivo del azar.**

Una pesadilla extraña.

—Akira —Me llamaban. —Despierta, Akira…

Una voz aterciopelada, tenue, cariñosa. Me estaba arrullando. Después un estallido de dolor en el vientre.

—¡Qué te despiertes holgazán! —Gritó Shiki en lo que yo abría los ojos aturdido. Me había pateado el estómago. —Te he arrastrado por horas ¡levántate ya!

—Hijo de…

No. Eso no le ofendería en absoluto. Miré a Keisuke en cambio y le sonreí —Buenos días.

—Hola —Contestó moviendo la mano. —¿Vamos a desayunar?

Shiki lo fulminó con la mirada. Keisuke trastabilló —Bueno, no.

—Desayunar. —Dijo mofándose de mi amigo con una voz ridícula. — ¿Y por qué después no vamos a jugar al golf? Tss! Lo único que se va a servir aquí serán nuestros culos si nos encuentra ése loco.

* * *

Durante el largo trayecto, Keisuke no dejó de parlotear. Yo que le escuchaba con impasible calma, advertí que Shiki se inclinaba para susurrarme algo en el oído. —Odio a tu amigo.

Tuve que reír por lo desubicado del comentario.

—A él y a todo el mundo.

_—¿¡QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?_

De la nada, el pasillo se iluminó dejando ver a un Árbitro en bata de baño. Expedía un olor a flores que Shiki calificó como rancias.

—¿No vas a responder? —Dijo Keisuke a Shiki con brusquedad, invadido por los nervios.

Al oírle, los ojos comenzaron a brillarle como a una bestia hambrienta. Su eterna sensualidad condenada a unos pasos lentos se desplazó hacia atrás con la intención de arrancarle la lengua a Keisuke por bocón.

Afortunadamente me interpuse a tiempo colocándole las manos sobre el pecho.

—Espera —Musité firme, pero luego no pude seguir hablando porque me di cuenta que tenía a Shiki demasiado cerca. Nos estábamos mirando a los ojos, y por un corto instante todo lo que pude oír y sentir fue el corazón ajeno en la palma de mi mano.

—¡Os hice una pregunta! —Volvió a Gritar Árbitro. Y con eso fue suficiente para hacer que me separara de él.

La presencia de ese hombre era ridícula y a pesar de haberle estado huyendo desde el principio, ahora que lo teníamos de frente no resultaba la gran cosa.

Shiki no iba a permitir que me dañara, no iba a permitir que hubiera alguien después de él. Este cuerpo, mi cuerpo seguía siendo virgen para los demás.

—Queremos que nos liberes —Dije aclarándome la garganta.

Arbitro dejó entrever una expresión confundida. —¿Eh? ¿De dónde habéis sacado ese juguete?

Shiki estalló. —Pregúntale a tu maldita rata rubia. Suéltanos ahora.

—No es manera de pedir un favor… ¿es que tu madre no te enseñó modales? ¿Hmm?

—Basura.

—Libéranos y nos marcharemos —Interrumpí, reprochando al tiempo el comportamiento de ambos.

—Oh…. cuanto lamento decirte que no puedo hacerlo.

—Debe haber alguna forma. —Keisuke dio un paso al frente. —¿No existe una llave o algo así?

—Las llaves las perdí hace mucho tiempo en algún rincón de esta gran mansión.

Shiki se movió, olvidando que estaba unido a mí y casi me tira al suelo. Con su mano libre sujetó a Árbitro por el cuello. —¡No juegues alimaña! ¡No estaré encadenado a esta basura para siempre!

—¡E-Espera! —Pataleó provocando que Shiki lo liberara dejándolo caer de bruces sin nada de cuidado.

El hombre rubio tosía intentando respirar.

—Estoy esperando.

—T-Tal vez puedan… buscarlas donde las vi por última vez.

—¿Y dónde es eso?

Arbitro sonrió —¿Quién sabe?

—¡HABLA!

—Está bien, está bien —Aceptó al notar nuestra creciente furia —Lo haré, les ayudaré— Y cuando pensamos que habíamos dado solución al problema… Árbitro lanzó otra bomba. — "Pero primero deben hacer algo por mí"

Miré con desconfianza.

Shiki sentenció —Considera un favor el hecho de que estés en frente de mí y sigas con vida.

—No, no… esa no es manera de hablarle a quien te presta un servicio.

—Es más bien una orden.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —Seguí yo.

Árbitro volvió a sonreír, esta vez, levantó el dedo índice en dirección a mí. No entendí el gesto y me giré para tratar de ver lo que señalaba.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Shiki atónito —¿Quieres a la basura a cambio?

—Sí.

—Bien… —Shiki frunció las cejas —Pero… ¿para qué?

—Ah… eso no te incumbe.

—Como digas. —continuó, acomodándose el guante. Mi espanto crecía cada vez al considerar todas mis opciones, que eran cortas. Yo tenía todas las de perder. —Trato hecho.

—¡Espera! —Exhalé completamente anonadado. Si era lo que estaba imaginando entonces debían estar locos - ¿Me vas a vender así?

—El trasero o el brazo, tú eliges.

Keisuke de inmediato se puso a la defensiva al comprender de qué se trataba aquel meollo —¡No pueden hacer esto!

—¿Ah no? —Shiki había empezado a usar su voz cínica. —¿Y quién me lo va a impedir…? ¿tú…? ¿poca cosa?

—¿Por qué no te vas tú con él?

Shiki recorrió a Árbitro con la mirada, destilando veneno en cada pestañeo —Porque tengo buen gusto.

—¡Prefiero que me cortes el brazo! —Le grité.

—Lástima. La catana se quedó arriba.

—No puedes hacer esto. —Continué indignado. —¡No voy a hacer nada con este tipo!

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya viste lo que le hizo a ése chico perro… y al que estaba muerto.

—Ése no es mi problema.

Debía pensar rápido, si bien estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas la verdad era que no se me antojaba pasar un minuto a solas con ése hombre. De pronto, un pensamiento disparatado. Di un paso airado al frente y exclamé:

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a IL-RE? ¿¡Eh!?

Los presentes se fijaron en mí por lo repentino y urgente de mi voz. Árbitro solo se cruzó de brazos con superioridad.

—Hmmm porque es un tipo raro y amargo. Míralo, parece la muerte.

—Dime dónde está la llave y tendrás a la basu….

—¡Lo haré si Shiki lo hace también! —Grité nuevamente, intentando por todos los medios convencer al rubio.

Era obvio que comenzaba a ganar terreno. Cosa que desesperó al aludido.

—Si, solo piénsalo Árbitro. Dos hombres.

—Pero Akira… - Se apresuró a decir Keisuke más rápidamente fue silenciado por Shiki.

—¡Hijo de puta! Es imposible que pienses en mí como objeto de tu desquiciada perversión.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo amenazante que aquello había sonado, a Árbitro se le dibujó una sonrisa. —Me parece bien.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Dije yo. —Es solo sexo.

—Si…. Pero…

—Me parece que tienes miedo —Intervino Keisuke.

—Cállate. Yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

—¿Entonces?

Shiki tragó saliva. Su semblante resultaba delicioso. Era el momento de vengarme por todo lo que me había hecho alguna vez.

—Prefiero sacarme los ojos y comérmelos antes que revolcarme con esa rata asquerosa y su perro de mierda.

—¡C-Cuida tu boca!

—Desde cuando te atraigo sexualmente hablando y dependiendo de lo que respondas así mismo vivirás.

Arbitro se echó a reír a pesar de que hacía unos segundos había estado a punto de estallar en cólera.

—¡Qué egocéntrico! Tú, vanidoso sin chiste no me atraes. Me das tanto asco como yo a ti…. pero…

—Pero…

Mientras discutían pensé en escapar, hasta que recordé que estaba atado.

—Pero pretendo hacerte perder ése orgullo. Cuando compongas una mueca de satisfacción y estés indefenso… ¡AH!

Shiki guardó silencio.

Por un instante creí que había perdido la capacidad de moverse. Entonces abrió la boca, encarando a Árbitro, quien mostró una cara hipócrita y desesperante.

—Te quedas con la basura o me lo llevo. Tienes dos segundos. Uno…

—¡Muy bien, muy bien! —Se resignó. Yo tuve que contener el alarido que estaba a punto de escapar de mi garganta. Keisuke me aferró con fuerza. —Tú ganas. El cara bonita es mío.

Retrocedí en pánico hasta que la mano que tenía amarrada se interpuso. Ése hombre se me acercó tanto que sentí puras ansías de patearle. Me miró a los ojos a través de esa máscara que nunca se quitó aunque estuviera en bata.

—No temas. —Susurró como si estuviera hablándole a un animal desamparado. —Solo dime, ¿eres virgen?.

Shiki soltó la carcajada. —Si, Akira. Cuéntanos.

Arbitró estiró el cuello hacia mí, expectante. —¿Y bien?

Sudé frío. Las piernas me temblaban con violencia, pero Shiki aún no había terminado. Su voz siniestra.

—Respóndele… dile cuán virgen eres.

Árbitro perdió la paciencia —¿Lo eres o no?

En esos momentos no supe lo qué me convenía, ¿debía mentir o decir la verdad? A todo ése embrollo se le sumaba el hecho de que Keisuke estuviera mirando.

Avergonzado y sin salida, negué con la cabeza lentamente.

—¿No? —Increpó Árbitro.

Yo solo podía mirar a Shiki quien levantaba las cejas fingiendo sorpresa —¿no?

—¿Y cómo cuantas veces lo has hecho? —Volvió a escucharse al rubiales, mucho más serio que antes.

Shiki volvió a soltar una risotada oscura, que provocó que Arbitro se volviera hacia él, furioso —¡Era un trato! ¡Yo iba a ser el primero!

Su creciente euforia de felicidad se interrumpió para colocarse serio y responder —El trato lo hicimos hace cinco minutos y nunca acordamos que serías el primero.

—¿¡Pero quién!? ¿CON QUIÉN?

Shiki sonrió. Arbitro entendió el mensaje. —¿T-tú…? p-pero… ¿¡cómo!?...ustedes dos…

—Si no te gusta así, puedo irme. —Me apresuré a decir. —No importa.

—Espera. No he dicho que no me gusten con experiencia.

Una mueca diabólica brilló detrás de ése antifaz antes de abalanzarse hacia mí y darme un beso voraz en los labios. Shiki se exaltó de inmediato. No fue el único. Siguiendo el reflejo le clavé los nudillos en la cara, y éste al caer se llevó la mano a la boca en ademán ofendido.

—¡Me ha lastimado! —Le gritó a Shiki.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Soy un simple espectador.

No pude pasar por alto la reacción del rey. Acababa de conseguir mi boleto a la libertad, pero para eso debía ser inteligente y jugar en mi propia contra.

Tendí una mano al hombre que yo mismo había tumbado, acercándomele provocativamente. —Mis disculpas… no me esperaba aquello…

Shiki no lo podía creer. Ni que decir de Keisuke cuya mandíbula había rodado hasta mis pies.

Contuve el aire, ¡oh dios! y me armé de valor para besar a Árbitro.

Si, el asco me invadió pero más allá del pútrido averno se alzaba la gloria. El corazón de Shiki haciéndose pedazos.

Ignoré que mi candente beso le había provocado no solo a él sino a quien lo recibía. Arbitro mandó la mano hacia arriba y levantó mi camisa, rozando así el piercing de mi ombligo. Pude sentir la tensión del pelinegro fluyendo a través de la cadena alrededor de mi muñeca.

Invadido por un sentimiento reciente, Shiki arrancó al abusador de mi cuerpo en un jalón que casi lo degolla.

—Gk…rt….kkks…kk…g… qñue hakrkces!

—¿¡Dónde está la llave!? —Espetó.

Arbitro levantó el dedo, tembloroso, hacia una repisa cerca de allí. Shiki como poseído por el diablo, tiró de las esposas y comenzó a hurgar entre los cajones.

Le observé incrédulo. —Si tanto te molesta… ¿por qué aceptaste el trato?

Él se detuvo como si las palabras que acababa de mencionar lo hubieran afectado, más al rato… reanudó su tarea.

Me exasperé. —Yo te gusto.

Shiki había encontrado una llave (cualquier llave servía en realidad) pero la dejo caer al suelo al oír aquello. —Yo te gusto —Volví a decir, desesperado. — te mueres por estar conmigo otra vez.

Mientras él ensayaba la llave en las esposas, le tomé la mano.

—¡Te gusto, maldita sea!

Shiki me apartó de un golpe. Cuando la cerradura por fin cedió, arrojó el trozo de metal lejos. Si bien me apartó de un empujón no logró deshacerse de mí. Entonces comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Dijiste que yo era tuyo! —Grité con descaro. —¡Era tuyo!

Él se volvió con sinuosa lentitud.

Cuando su atención se hubo puesto toda en mí, me preparé para lo peor. Cerré los ojos intentando huir a la macabra imagen.

Sentí que me agarraba de la quijada… iba a golpearme. Pero el único dolor que sentí fue cuando me besó.

Me mantuve quieto en lo que duró el contacto. Hasta que decidió separarse.

—ERES —Corrigió. —ERES mío.


End file.
